The Worth of the Unneeded
by w nymph
Summary: Multichap, Scoopshipping– The only place below the Daimon is the Satellite, a place with no hope and future, they say. None of them knows of the treasures to be found there. Neither did I, until I observed them myself…


**Author's Note:** This is something, I started messing with a while ago. Probably breaks a bit from my usual style (though I think I'mdoing more and more exploring anyway, so that's just fine).

The name still might change, since I have my usual troubles to find something fitting (and I can't keep just labelling Scoopshiping-mess, can I? XD)

Please enjoy.

**Warnings**:

1. Actually none for a change. Unless you think that first person PoV warrents a warning. XD

**Summary:** Multichap – The only place below the Daimon is the Satellite, a place with no hope and future. A place that is stuffed with scum and criminals and other useless folks, they say. None of them knows of the treasures to be found there. Neither did I, until I observed them myself…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- The Worth of the Unneeded ---**

**--- Prologue ---**

Ever since I was a kid, ever since I took the first look through a camera I love to watch other people as they struggle to do their best and to cheer them on, hoping for them to realise their ambitions.

And if you truly look into your heart you will see that you to often watch feverishly as other people struggle often, urging them not only to do their best but also to become the best. This kind of cheering has become defining to our society. We watch, cheer and place bets, mostly with hungry eyes as we aren't really interested in the cheered ones personal victory but in the gain we make through it.

If I were to ask for the best duelist of all times, I would without a doubt find myself with names like the former King of Games Mutou Yugi or his eternal rival Kaiba Seto or perhaps Jounouchi Katsuya, Ishtar Marik or Kujaku Mai and other old-school-duelists. Or perhaps some of the more recent stars of the Pro Duelist scene like Himuro Jin, Enjou Mukurou or Shinigami Shira.

Only very few however would have the faith to name me one of the small stars that duel in the streets of Daimon Area. This is where the food chain ends as far as society is concerned.

Anyone struggling below that might as well give up, they say, because there is no point. Because the only place below the Daimon is the Satellite, a place with no hope and future. A place that is stuffed with scum and criminals and other useless folks, they say. A place, there is no escape from.

None of them knows of the treasures to be found there. Neither did I, until I observed them myself. The treasures found in the Satellite or not of material value. Yet they have far more worth and are nothing that can ever be bought with money. The things I speak of are unshakeable confidence, inexhaustible will to live and most importantly unbreakable bonds, that outlast any grief and hardship dealt to the citizens of Satellite.

I observed and was able to experience those treasures in the last month that I spent in the Satellite. Originally I searched for the scoop of my life. However, as I write this, I feel that I received something far more precious.

I was able to watch the struggle against anguish and hardship, seeing both triumph and failure and the ever burning will not to give into total despair.

I was amazed by hope born out of nothing but the strength of will and dream, shining brighter than any star.

I witnessed how doubt, conflict and loneliness were beaten by the bonds of comrades.

I met the most prideful man of the Satellite, who's confidence in his own path exceeds that of anyone in Neo Domino City.

And I found love in the moment that I least expected it.

Many people of the city have a set opinion on what Satellite and its citizens are like. That they are dirty and undeserving. That none of them ever could rival a being of the city, not in money and certainly not in dueling skill. That they are all trash, worthless to the society and the world.

Yet I plead you to read the following tale and draw a new conclusion. For no one in this world is unneeded.

--- TBC… ---

This will be continued, though I need a bit to figure out how exactly stylistic; storywise I think I've got this about down.

Anyway, please review.


End file.
